Luna's Valentines Wish
by Juxapose4ever
Summary: My Valentines Day Fanfic for 2013. Not the best, but I like it. One shot fic.


Luna's Valentine Wish

Being different can be hard on anyone. Even if the whole world accepts you for who you are, you are living in a whole new world than the ones who are around you. Being different doesn't make you a less of a person than anyone else, some people actually think it makes you better as a person. Being tall makes you reach things others cannot. Being smarter makes you more successful, and helps the world around you grow. Being stronger lets the people around you to depend on you to shape their world.

But not everyone likes being different. Take Luna for example; she's short. Not slightly short, but VERY short. While most women are taller than 5 feet, Luna is slightly over 4 feet tall. Luna is 20 years old, but no taller than a 9 year old girl.

Luna doesn't let her height get her down. Because she is so small, she has many advantages. She is light on her feet, so she can run faster than most people. She can also crawl through places most adults can't. And since she is so small, she is much cuter than taller women.

But being short does come with their problems. Reaching for high objects is the most common problem. She can easily get lost in a sea of taller people during festivals. And most annoyingly, strangers often mistake her for a child.

Luna lives in a small village on Waffle Island. She works at the Tailor Shop with her older sister Candace and her Grandmother Shelly. Because of her petite size, she often wears clothing meant for younger people. Her usual attire is a frilly white dress with pink ribbons and a small bow in front. Small flowers decorate her long pink hair tied in twin ponytails, and she loves to carry around a black bunny doll around. Her sister is much taller, and is more maturely dressed.

Most of the time, Luna spends her days in the Tailor Shop helping her family out with the business. She would sometimes leave the shop to buy supplies and do other errands for the shop, which she tries her hardest to avoid. The reason she avoids going outside is because she becomes very envious of the couples she sometimes run into outside. Young men and women walking around holding hands and sharing a kiss now and then. Every time she sees this, Luna feels alienated. She feels that she cannot experience the same joy that comes from dating and relating because of her height.

Because she is so short, most guys treat her like a child. Mostly because she looks like one. Her love for sweets and the color pink doesn't help either. Men don't take her seriously, and prefer "taller" women. This has made her quite grumpy, and may have a rude or outspoken personality at times. But she means well, Luna is quite a kind warmhearted young woman.

One day, Luna is helping out at the Tailor Shop like most days. It is a busy day, and the sisters have several orders to fill. Luna is making alterations to the mayor's pants, while Candace is knitting a sweater a customer asked to be custom made. As Candace is knitting, she asks Luna for some orange colored yarn to finish the sweater. But she forgot that the yarn is on a shelf that Luna is too short to reach.

Once Luna finds the yarn, she huffs irritated that her sister forgot that she put the yarn too high for her to reach. But she is too stubborn to ask for help, so she tries all her might to reach it. She grabs a step stool, and reaches for the yearn on her tip toes. She could almost reach it, but is only a half inch shy from touching it. This doesn't stop her, she continues to reach for it with no success.

At this moment, the Tailor shop gets a new visitor. A farmer has recently moved in to the island, and he is looking for some new clothes. The first thing he notices is Luna reaching for some yarn on a shelf. He volunteers to help, and walks up to behind her, and grabs the yarn easily without effort.

Luna, thinking it was someone else, turns around and is about to give a piece of her mind. But instead looks into the stranger's eyes and falls instantly in love. Never in her life has her baby blue eyes ever seen a man like the farmer. He is tall, well over six feet. He is slender, but not skinny. For a farmer, he is well dressed and clean with his ranch shirt rolled up to his elbows, baggy work pants, and casual work boots. His hair is clean, and falls neatly on his head. Deep brown eyes and a warm smile makes him the man she has always dreamed of.

"I think you were trying to get this? Here you go," said the farmer as he is handing her the yarn.

She immediately blushes as the yarn rests on her hands. She wants to say something, but ends up just asking one question, "what's your name?"

The farmer smiles and answers, "my name is Adam. And you are?"

"Luna. . . ," she answers almost too bashful to say.

Adam then pats her on the head and says, "You are so cute, you're going to be so pretty when you grow up!"

As he walks away, Luna broods angrily. Another stranger thinks she is just another kid running around the village. She pulls her arm back, ready to throw the yarn at the back of his head. But she doesn't throw it, remembering how cute he was. She finds herself making excuses for him. Saying things like, "It's not his fault," and "he didn't know any better."

Adam walks up to the counter and rings the bell to get some help. Candace walks over to help Adam with his order, while Luna admires him from a distance. She is not used to being shy, but this is different. For the first time in her life, she has a crush on someone.

Adam comes back a few days later to pick up his order. Luna runs over and tries to talk to him. She is hoping that if she has a chance to talk to him, she could explain that she is an adult, not a child. But that turns out to be unsuccessful; he just walks past her and goes straight for Candace.

Over the course of a few months, Adam makes frequent visits to the Tailor shop. Luna tries over and over to gain Adam's attention, but all ends in failure. The best thing she can get is a pat on her head and a greeting. When Luna stands in front of him demanding attention, all Adam does is give her some candy.

Time after time again, Luna watches from afar while sucking on a lollipop given by Adam while he is flirting with Candace. Luna knows that Candace has no interest in Adam, so she doesn't see her as a rival. But as long as Adam fails to notice Luna, she is not a candidate either.

The winter months are passing, and a very important date is arriving for all young single men and women, Valentine's Day. Most of the girls are preparing chocolates for their Valentine's, and the men are in the shops buying nice gifts for theirs too. Luna looks at the Calendar, and notices that she has a week before Valentine's day.

Naturally, Luna wants to take this chance to give the man she crushes on a gift, and tell him how she feels. She wants a solid chance to tell him that she is a grown woman with feelings, and those feelings are toward him. But of course, what should she give him? Chocolates are too common, and her situation needs something a bit more meaningful.

That same day, Adam pays the Tailor Shop a visit, and Luna watches him closely to think about what sort of gift he would like. One thing she does notice is that his hands are dirty. Farmers work on the soil, and since Spring is just around the corner, he is preparing the soil. This gives Luna the idea to make him some leather gloves.

First thing Luna does is collect any money she saved up, and run around town to buy materials. As a tailor, she knows what are the best materials she needs to make the gloves, and where to find it. She needs good quality leather for durability and style, some filling that is warm in the winter, yet cool in the summer, and some thread from the finest silkworms. She then spends any time off she has to carefully craft the gloves with all her feelings stitched into it.

Valentine's day comes sooner than she realizes it. Just in time, her gloves are ready. She got Adam's size from Candace who had gotten it from an earlier order. Taking what he usually wears into consideration, she feels that the color is just right. His name is stitched on the gloves at the back of the hand. She wanted to add cute pink hearts, but that won't work for a man's pair of gloves.

All she does now is wait for him to come over. She knows he'll come over to give Candace a Valentine's Day gift. As soon as he walks in, she'll stop him, hand over her gift, tell him how she feels, and hopefully her feelings will be enough to win his heart despite her height. And just as she predicted, Adam does indeed visit the shop.

As soon as he walks in, Luna jumps up with the package in her hands, and runs in front of Adam. "Hey there! Glad to see you!"

Adam smiles for Luna and says, "hey there. Happy Valentine's Day!" He then scoots to the side, "I have to talk to your sister for just a minute, it's real important."

But Luna scoots back in front of him, and presents her gift. "I made you a Valentine's present. Please accept it!"

Adam takes the package from her hands, and looks at her for a moment. He then looks at Candace who is currently working. He then smiles at Luna and says, "that's real cute! Thank you." Without opening the package, he returns the gift to Luna and says, "I'll see what's inside later. Promise! I'll just be a minute, okay?"

Luna's heart shatters as soon as Adam returns the gift. All she can do at this point is watch him walk away, and talk to Candace. What makes matters worse is that as he walks up to her sister, she notices him pull out a Blue Feather from his pocket. This means only one thing, Adam is planning to ask Candace to marry him.

Luna's heart cannot take no more. As quickly as her tiny legs can, she runs out the shop, and scurries across the island crying uncontrollably. She tried her best, but no matter how well she planned it, she could not make Adam take her seriously. All she wants is to be treated like a woman. A moment or two to explain that she is not a little girl, but a woman who longs to be loved by a man like any other woman.

After running for a while, she finds herself by a pond. She is alone and still heartbroken. She notices that she still has Adam's gift in her hands. Seeing how all that work she put in will go to waste makes her cry once again. Her tears drip one by one into the pond. Tears of loneliness and sorrow that comes from being different.

Deep in the pond, a spirit hears her cries, and feels her tears filled with grief. The spirit looks up, and finds Luna crying over her pond. The spirit decides to come out of the pond and comfort the sad young woman.

"Why are you crying?" said the spirit.

Luna looks up, and nearly falls back in shock seeing a beautiful woman floating over the pond. She is tall, well over 7 feet wearing a loose aqua-green dress decorated in gold, and super long aqua-green hair. "Who are you?" asked Luna almost scared to get an answer.

"I am the Harvest Goddess of Waffle Island. I am the protector of nature, and the people who live with it. I feel your pain through your tears, and I wish to do anything I can to help you."

"Anything?" asked Luna. Wiping away her tears, Luna stood tall, and made her wish to the lovely goddess who stood before her. "Dear Harvest Goddess. On this Valentine's Day, I have someone I want to tell my feelings to. But because I am short, He won't even take me seriously. I wish I had in some way to be taller, that way he could see that I am a woman, not a child. A woman who can earn his love, and be able to get mine in return."

The Harvest Goddess giggles and responds, "Your wish will be granted. Starting tomorrow, you shall grow enough to win your man's heart." And then, she touches Luna on the forehead where a radiant light fills the area.

Later that night, Luna comes home. She is not any taller yet, but she has high hopes for the next day. She sees Candace finishing up a job for the day. She asks her about Adam's proposal; he did ask for her hand, but she refused.

That next morning, Adam walks out of his house to tackle the chores for the day. But in his mailbox, he finds a mysterious note sticking out. The note reads, "I have something important to tell you. Will you meet me under Alan's Tree? I'll be waiting for you there at noon."

The note doesn't say who it's from, but it doesn't give him much of a choice either. So he does what the note asks him to do, and he goes over to the Alan Tree at Noon. At first, he sees nobody there. He huffs, and leans against the tree brooding for a moment. He just got rejected by the girl he likes, and now he thinks someone just stood him up.

"Hey there!" yelled Luna as she comes out of hiding behind the tree. Adam jumps back scared to see who it is. It's Luna, but she looks different than she did yesterday. She's taller, at a healthy 5'9'', plus her clothes are bigger to fit her new body. Adam couldn't believe it, "Luna? Is that you?"

She twirls around and says, "Quite a growth spurt, don't you think?"

"But. . . I thought you were. . ."

Luna sighs and looks away saying, "I know what I looked like all this time. But I am really twenty years old. Only three years younger than my sister. I was just. . . Short."

"I see." said Adam. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"I forgive you," said Luna. She then pulls out the gift from yesterday and says, "I wanted to give you this gift yesterday. Even though Valentine's Day just passed, will you take it anyway?"

Adam accepts the gift, and opens the package. He finds a pair of white leather gloves that fit him perfectly. His name is also written on the gloves for that personal touch. Adam has no idea what to say to Luna other than, "thank you, I love it."

Luna than begins her confession, "Well, I have something I need to tell you. I really like you. I've always did since the first day I saw you. I dream about you all the time. It's weird, but I don't want any other girl to steal your heart. So, will you go out with me?"

Adam is in shock. He never considered Luna as a romantic candidate, simply because he always thought she was too young. Now that he knows Luna is about his age, he doesn't know how to feel. He scratches the back of his head and says, "Well, I really don't know what to say. I mean, I feel like I just met the real you for the first time. But I think you're really cute, and you had the courage to tell me how you felt. I like that in a girl, so I'll definitely go out with you."

Luna's heart soars. Her feelings finally reach out to him, and he accepts those feelings wholeheartedly. And with that, they go on to their first date together. Unfortunately, Luna returns to her normal size the next day. But even so, Adam remains by Luna's side, and they have a healthy relationship together. She only hopes that with time, Adam will give her the blue feather someday. But for now, she is happy that she is with the person who makes her happy.

The end.


End file.
